


Congrats

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:25:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Congratulations, you actually convinced me to sleep with you.”





	

Aiden slowly woke up, turning towards the warm body next to him. Jackson was still fast asleep, evidence of the previous night’s activities still visible. He watched him for a moment, before getting carefully getting out of bed so he didn’t disturb the other man.

 

He made his way to the bathroom, catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Jackson wasn’t the only one who had come out marked. He pressed his fingers against a purplish mark on his collarbone, smiling as he replayed the previous night in his head.

 

Jackson was awake when he returned to the bedroom, sitting up against the cracked headboard, scrolling through his phone. He looked up when Aiden walked in. “Congratulations,” he said, looking back down at his phone. “You actually convinced me to sleep with you.”

 

“You’re acting like you didn’t enjoy it.”

 

Jackson shrugged. “I’ve had worse.” He set his phone aside and looked up at Aiden. “So, have any food in this place or are we going out?”

 

Aiden blinked a couple of times. “Uh, what?”

 

“I’m asking if you would like to have breakfast with me, dumbass,” Jackson said, standing up and stretching. He smirked as he watched Aiden’s eyes wander over his body. “Or did you have something else in mind?”

 

Aiden opened his mouth to say something, but his stomach chose that moment to growl. He sighed. “There’s a Denny’s down the street.”

 

Jackson grabbed his clothes off the floor and walked towards the door. “I’m going to take a shower first.” He looked over his shoulder at Aiden and smiled. “You’re more than welcome to join me.”


End file.
